new girl
by LOfallVE
Summary: ... rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I walked out into the dreary morning, fog and drizzle cloaked the woods around our house... I breathed in deeply, or at least inhaled the air. I saw a vision of what was to come today, the same usual shit at school, great. Edward tooted the horn of his Volvo, he must have liked the sound because he continued to lean on it, I paternal smile on his face as he caressed the dashboard with his free hand, he loved that car way to much… Emmett and Rosalie had already left in Emmett's enormous jeep. They always went to 'school' early, or at least that's where they said they were going, but of coarse Edward and I knew better. I walked over to Edward's car and climbed in. he was still leaning on the horn, i tapped his shoulder but he remained oblivious to my presence, I screamed at him in my mind and it seemed to do the trick, with one last brush of his hand he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

At school

Ergg... another year at this school, Fork's high was undoubtedly the worst school Carlisle and Esme had sent us to but Carlisle really loved his job here and who were we to ruin that? He had been so good to us…

The siren sounded just as Edward and I walked up to the school gates. I waved to him, see you at lunch I thought and trudged off to my first lesson, PE ergg. I didn't like PE that much; it was frustrating having to hold back so much of my strength. I walked into the change rooms which were virtually empty as I was running slightly late, damn everyone at this school was so uptight, I swear no one ever wagged a lesson or was even late. I walked out onto the courts and joined the group. The teacher started talking; we were doing volleyball, that's all I heard as I tuned myself out. I looked around at the students around me, most familiar faces, they all stared intently at the teacher, all eager to get into the game and impress him, except one. There was one girl I didn't recognise her, sitting over on the benches still in her casual clothes, not PE kit. Her hair was a rusty bronze color, she had it tied in two plats down the either side of her head, and the same way you see 5 year olds with it in the park, even though I guessed her to be 17, same as me. Her skin was pale and overall she looked very delicate. She seemed to notice me looking at her and lifted her head up, meting my gaze. Her eyes were a soft blue, immediately I was fixated on them. She smiled shyly, but I was to frozen too return the pleasantry. A look of anxiousness slowly appeared on her face when she realised I wasn't going to smile back and I managed to tear my gaze away. I avoided her for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the siren went I rushed out of the class, maybe a little to quickly.

At lunch

I sat down at the table with Emmett and Rosalie already there cuddling each other; Edward looked up and smiled at me in greeting. I was singing the pokemon theme tune in my head trying to drown out any thoughts of PE and it seemed to deter him from trying to read my thoughts. As I sat there I saw the new girl come in she looked anxiously over at our table, I was about to beckon her over when Edward gave me a disapproving glance and when I looked back at her she was already heading to a table filled with other kids. They accepted her quickly and she seemed to take an immediate liking to the group. I spent the rest of lunch discussing the new harry potter movie with Edward trying to keep my mind off of the new girl, but I kept stealing glances across at her; she seemed like a part of the popular group already. Edward gave me a questioning glance when he noticed I had been staring at her for a while, but I just shrugged it off and he seemed to accept this and didn't look any further into it.

Back at the Cullens'

I went to 'bed', or at least up to my room, early that night. I turned on my music and lay down on my bed trying to follow the lyrics, but my mind kept straying, all I could think about was that new girl… why?

At school

The next morning was much the same, a cold drizzle pattering on the ground. I walked through the gates at school and headed to my first lesson, biology. I sat at a desk at the back of the room, I hated science and sitting at the back would make it easier to get away with doing nothing. I closed my eyes and set my head down on the table. My nose was suddenly filled with a strong scent, dog… I looked up; the new girl had just entered the room. Strange, she didn't look like a wolf… she glanced around the room and as the seat next to mine was the only one vacant, she took it. She smiled meekly at me, the same smile as yesterday in PE, but this time I managed to return it. "Bella Swan" she said, holding out a hand formerly. I took it and returned the introduction, "Alice, Alice Cullen, you're the new kid then?"

"yer", she started but then the teacher started talking and she immediately transferred her attention to him. So she's a nerd? Well I suppose I saw that coming…

I scribbled a note and passed it to her, nudging her arm to get her to read it.

_We need to talk, I can smell you but I wouldn't have picked you as a dog… what are you?_

She glanced up at me with a somewhat shocked look on her face, and then scribbled a note in reply.

_I'm not a dog, what are you?_

I contemplated this for a minute, should I tell her flat out or just drop it now?

_I'm a vamp… so what's with the smell?_

She seemed shocked when she read it and gave me a disbelieving look, I nodded at her and she seemed to believe me. She mouthed the word, vampire, then scribbled on the paper again.

_Cool… my friends a wolf, his scents probably on me…_

I had already seen what the note said moments before she wrote it. I mulled the situation over in my head… so this beauty hangs with the dogs huh… what? This _beauty_? What the hell was I thinking?! This girl associated with dogs! And more so she was a girl… I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts… ok well im going to have to tell Edward… I spent the rest of the lesson discreetly looking at her in the corner of my eye… god she was beautiful… I watched as her face changed, going through the stages of interest, understanding, frustration and then boredom. I laughed at the last on, as her head slowly started to dip and her eyes kept closing and then snapping open again. She gave me a inquisitive look, and I'm sure I would have blushed if I could've… god that look was cute… Fuck! What's going on? Why is my mind thinking like this? Maybe ill have to talk to Carlisle aswell… as soon as the siren sounded I got up and left, reaching the door before anyone else, Fuck to fast again… all well no one seemed to notice…

The next few weeks went relatively smoothly.. I spent my lessons starting at the new girl, and when I was around Edward I sung random songs in my head to deter him reading my thoughts. I spent all my spare time doing homework or hunting, anything to keep my mind busy.

Back at the Cullens residence

I looked around the room… It felt empty… Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting together, as were Esme and Carlisle. Edward was sitting at his piano, playing the notes of a song he was making up as he went, it seemed so easy. I was doing my biology homework, trying to keep my thoughts occupied, but then my mind betrayed me and started thinking about her… Edward's hands came down hard on the piano's keys. He looked over at me somewhat startled, I felt a terrified look spread across my features as I realised he had seen it. But then he smiled… what? Why did he look so happy? He walked over to me and gave me a hug… I looked up him questioning his mood "what…" he cut me off smiling. He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair, god I hate when he does that… "It's about time" he said. He looked like he was going to explain more but then I saw what he was going to say and he stopped. "You guessed?"

He chuckled, oh come on Alice, it was kinda obvious when you broke up with whats-his-name… Jasper. And plus you've always been a bit well… he trailed off. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked cautiously at me and stood up ready to tun away, "well manly…" I sat there stunned... Me manly? Just because I liked sports, he was just jealous I always beat him at baseball…

He looked at me and when he was sure I wasn't angry sat down again.

He waited for me to speak, but I was completely frozen, words wouldn't form as I moved my mouth… he scribbled on a piece of paper. Great notes…

(This next bit is notes between Alice and Edward. Alice will be in _italics _and Edward will be underlined  )

it's ok you know, your still the same Alice.

_No. _

No? alice it's fine, it's normal..

_No._

_NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!! NO EDWARD! It is NOT normal! Wtf is wrong with me? Shes a girl! Ima.. she's a.. its.. eghhh…_

I think you need to talk to Carlisle about it…

_Yeh…NO_!

Oh come on Alice you have to tell someone, they're gonna find out sooner or later..

_How about never… _


	2. Chapter 2

That night

I went to bed feeling miserable. Notes with Edward had ended badly; I finally regained the power of speech and started screaming abuse at him. Man this was terrible, but it wasn't true. No it couldn't be, I wouldn't let it.

The next school day came way to quick. I decided to go hunting; I needed to get away from Edward and his constant attempts at 'comforting' me. I waited till the others had left and then dispersed, slipping out to window that formed a whole wall of my room and sprinting stealthily into the woods. I ran without thinking about it, dodging around the trees subconsciously, my mind wandering to her. As I entered a familiar clearing I saw startled deer fleeing across the other side of the brook. Fuck I should've been more careful… I could still have easily caught them but I was too engaged in my thoughts. How did I not smell them? I returned home walking at a human pace. I lost a track of time. I just wandered along following my mind, knowing somehow it would take me home, but not thinking about it, only about her.

Edwards POV

I looked down at the ivory keys beneath my fingers and then turned away letting out a hiss of disapproval. I looked over to the window where Rosalie was perched, her eyes scanning the yard for any sign of Alice. She had been gone almost a week now. Her sudden disappearance was a mystery to everyone save Rosalie and I. I had told Rosalie about Alice's feelings. She was angry at first, but as I listened to her thoughts now there was only concern. We had often discussed Alice's… differences; we both saw it coming, although I never thought she would react like this. The new girl at school, Bella, had asked about Alice, though she didn't seem all that concerned, I think she was just trying to act courteous after Alice had shown her some decency. I stilled my thoughts here; poor Alice this human wasn't good enough. I let out a small growl, Rosalie's head snapped around to face mine. Her forehead was creased with anxiety, but somehow she wore it with grace and beauty, as she searched my face for an explanation. 'This human, Bella, she's going to hurt Alice' I said, spitting the humans name coldly. I looked down in disdain and tried again to form some melody around the cold keys, but my mind was full of concern for Alice and contempt for the girl. I pushed away from the piano violently, sending it flying across the floor, luckily Rosalie leapt up and brought it to a halt just inches away from the wall. I looked down somewhat ashamed of my anger, 'Thank you.'

'No prob. Edward… she'll be ok, this is Alice were talking about remember? She's the toughest person we know…"

'She's also the most stubborn Rose, if she loves this girl, and I know she does, she's not going to let go of it… this girl doesn't even love her back! She's in with a fucking dog!' I would've continued on my rant but Rosalie cut me off…

'Alice!!' Rosalie darted for the front door, reaching it in fractions of a second. I followed but stopped on the porch. Alice was swaying along in a somewhat druggy fashion there was something different, I looked at her face and listened to her thoughts.

_I love her Edward… she's the one…_I looked sternly at her face and then cocked my head to one side in a questioning manner, she nodded. Rosalie was embracing her sister, fusing over her, badgering her for the trouble she caused and trying to conceal the relief she felt having her home again. When she nodded she let go of her and held her out at arms distance. 'I know Alice, we've always known… its going to be alright I promise… she smiled and pulled her sister back into a tight embrace.

A/N

Please Read and Review; I appreciate any feed back


End file.
